Dharma Decuir
More info coming soon and stuff 'Personality' From the outside, one might see her as being completely insane, little miss know it all and psychic (oracle, seer, prophetess, fortune teller). Also at times, she speaks and acts like child and her behavior reflects the hardship of dealing with such a life. However, she is manipulator like no other and has hidden her sadistic darkness that gets gratification from watching and inflicting many forms of mental and physical pain, toying with her slaves and victims. Add in obsessive about being absolutely perfect, her cruelty is leaps and bounds beyond the norm that makes her sessions of torturing twisted and bloody. With recent conquests and more control over the force, Dharma been showing signs of having a narcissistic personality disorder and she has exhibits at times a subtype known as amorous narcissist which explains her status as a nudist, being in the center of attention, obsessive about being absolutely perfect, rapid shifts in emotional state and has made more than enough rash decisions. From NPD, she has grown a healthy God complex and ethically plays god with her slaves. Also when playing god, she uses it to justify her connection with the force and tying it to why trees, dolls, rocks, animals and more all talking to her like some kid show. Quirks Biggest one is being seen talking to inanimate objects; she’ll carry complete conversations with them. For her, she is talking to another person who just looks different. Another and it times can piss people off is her licking. She’ll lick people that she doesn’t even know. Hobbies She has none… she is a total bore with licking, dancing, bondage and perfecting spells while making then testing out new ones too. Yep, no hobbies here (still writing it up) Likes She loves and enjoys her wife and children but we all know that goes without saying. Light to hard core bondage with her wife and slaves is such a pleasure that in her mind nothing can come close. Torturing, blooding out a slave or prisoner then having their organs for a meal is lovely past time she enjoys, too. Of course, there are her likes that her sister and she develop as they sent time in museums and studying history. Also when they were younger which Dharma hasn’t grown out of is dancing in blood with her Krishna. It was something they time to share at any time. Then the common likes that any woman like Dharma would like… CHOCOLATE!!!! and scented candles with a bonus of bubble baths and those scented candles. Dislikes Dislike... hate… Dharma might not care for things but she really likes everything. That said there is one thing that she hates beyond anything else. When someone thinks it’s okay or good to mess with her family. Rage killing is a walk in the park when she gets her hands on the sad S.O.B. Strength Force – gains her knowledge through the connection she has with the force. Psychic – With the force, she can see/ know the future, traumatic events through ripples in the Force, and enables her to not just rely on her physical senses. Reality - In the twisted view of what is real, the always questioning reality has sharpened her mind more. Social - Is not shy about her self and open while withholding what she needs. Weakness Force - Against creatures and others, who can create voids that push back the Force energy; i.e. ysalamiri. Also is harder for her to use the force anything else sometimes two or three times more difficult to perform a force ability that is a non Dathomir spell. Psychic - Because time is fluid with hundreds of thousand of possibilities, she can be wrong at times. Reality - With a twisted view of everything, she still does not have a firm hold what is real or imagination at work. Social - Her outgoing nature can get her in a bind then in her behavior towards the objects that talking to her can get her looks or be judge as crazy. 'Flaws' Top 5: 1 - Sadist 2 - Complex - Superiority/ Messiah complex i.e. God Complex 3 - Seducer 4 - Bigot 5 - Spiteful The Rest Abusive, Addict, Arrogant, Blunt, Bold, Callous, Cruel, Deranged, Disorder - flaws are a disorder, enough said - Narcissism, etc etc, Egotistical, Fanaticism, Fierce, Fixation, Flirt, Hard, Hedonistic, Idealist, Impious, Infamy, Intolerant, Impish, Judgmental Lewd, Lustful, Megalomaniac, Murderer, Nosey, Obsessive, Oppressor, Overambitious, Overprotective - Towards a select group, Overconfident, Overzealous, Perfectionist, Phobia - death, rejection, ugliness, small spaces, getting old, and for laughs but its for real too Vestiphobia- Fear of clothing. Proud, Rake, Remorseless, Scoundrel, Self-righteous, Stubborn, Temperamental, Temptation, Theatrical, Troublemaker, Unpredictable, User, Vain, Zealot 'Fears' Regarding fears, her ability of seeing what is to come has eased the idea of fearing many things. There is one fear that sticks with her. Knowing the future is always changing cause of free will or lack of it at times, her death because a free will moment and not what she has seen for her last moments is the only fear she really has. There are her phobias of rejection, ugliness, small spaces, and getting old and out of all her phobias, Vestiphobia which is the fear of clothing which explains her nudist ideal; however, those are small to her. 'Physical Appearance' The Decuir woman is at similar height of the other women in the family. Just five feet and four inches, many are around that height with the range of five feet and three inches to five feet and six inches. So she is a custom to looking up to stare down or make faces at taller people outside of her family. The common height lets her share clothes with others easier than with let’s say her sister who is taller than her. Of course, she could only share pants since no one had her bust. The short stature makes her chest appear even larger. They are large on their own but are amped up because of that fact. That has become the feature how people point her out now. She does have other features like her lightly tan skin, shapely body with a flat stomach and a booty that can bounce a quarter off of, and raven hair like her mother. Piercings cover her ears, there are rings in each pierced hole but she has metal wire weaving in and out the same holes. Also she does have markings, lovely tattoos that she had done. One is on the back of her neck that has Ancient Sith word of power. Another is a pair, one on each hand that only seen when they glow in the dark or light from a saber in dim to dark room falls on them, and they are more Sith words for life and death. Her final tattoo is just below the belt that has her symbol that she places on her slaves. Regarding outfits she might appear in, they have a large range. The most important fact is that she does not wear clothes unless she has to; for example, weddings, meetings with outsiders, combat, and so on. She might put something on when surprised by an outsider visiting by wearing her favorite robe that hugs her body. 'Personal Connections' Santeria Decuir Santeria Decuir, High Priestess of the Coven and Clan Mother of the Nightsisters, is the mother to Dharma. Having been subjected to a cruel upbringing by the woman's hand, the daughter oddly enough continues to strive to appease her maternal parent. Unlike the others that might have negative feelings, she felt like it was just more a challenge. She knew what she was going to be and how it was going to end for her so the cruelty was twisted into a more pleasurable reward for the girl. All of it now has her believing there is no one good enough and secretly trying to seduce Santeria. For the mindset, her relationship has not change with her being completely obedient even when it does appear so she since an agent/ hand of Santeria while having a family life with wife and children Krishna Decuir Krishna Decuir, the beloved, is the twin sister to Dharma. While the force had choose to be used and use them different ways, the two were link like many twins feel like. It was just one of them was messing around. Taking that bond, it was amped up to new levels from the spell their little fingers got ahold of. The bond made it easier for Krishna to become Dharma’s refuge when she could not handle the madness in her life. With their mother being cold and cruel along with a messing father, Krishna was all Dharma really had in those that understood her in the madness she was engulfed in. Currently, the two are still close even with the two going on different paths. The willingness to help her dear sister, Krishna out is still strong to this day. Alyisa Decuir (Mithel) I Swear Alyisa Decuir (Mithel) was an Imperial Pilot from long line of Imperial supports and members but she has gladly given that life up to be the wife and mate to Dharma. It started out with Dharma in a bar looking for someone to play with for the night. From there, she twisted and corrupted Alyisa’s ideals until she was the way Dharma. After a night of letting Alyisa killing random people then pleasuring herself in their blood to please Dharma, it was decided by Dharma as biggest reward for such devoted and obedient slave to let Alyisa become her wife and mate. Currently the two live in blissful pleasures of the flesh while watching their children grow up. Kisin Decuir Kisin Decuir, Morte, is the eldest child to Dharma. Being raised by Dharma was not easy because of the insanity that was Dharma; she fell into that madness easily. Like her mother, Alyisa, Kisin formed an unyielding devotion to her parents and followed Dharma’s teachings. These days she is her mother shadow assassin, enjoying the flesh, organs and blood of those she killed in a belief of adsorbing their memories and strength. Minerva Decuir Minierva Decuir, Oraculum, is the youngest child to Dharma. Showing signs of the gifts her mother has, it was easier to guide and shape the child into being a seer, oracle in the family. Proud of her child exceling in everything she has done and does not worry about her choices. Well, one choice to marry a Hapan man when there better straight choices out there. Dharma wants her girl happy so she will not nip pick about it and continue to guide her to become great. Lauda Cavataio Lauda Cavataio, Mother number two, is the woman who accepted Dharma into her family after her own mother casted her out. Before time with Lauda, Dharma believed all mothers were evil, abusive women who never cared about their children since they saw them as curses and disease ridden sacks of meat. However, view point changed when she spent time with Lauda. Dharma saw a woman that loved and cared for her kids. No matter what they did, she handled them completely differently. It was like the force listened to her for a change and gave her someone she saw a mother. Dharma loved her mother but Lauda was basically the mother she dreamed and wished for as she cried herself to sleep at night. So the girl clung to Lauda like crazy and did what she was told, even though the force told her to go to different places. Dharma saw at as force happy then she could stay with Lauda more. She really did not leave the older witch side. Today, Dharma always calls Lauda mother and her feelings still stand out when it comes to Lauda. Mira Cavataio Mira Cavataio, dirty secret, is one of Lauda’s children Dharma grew up with. Being a twin, Dharma knew how close Mira and her twin brother, Mirus were. For Dharma and Mira, she looked up to the older one like a big sister. As a little girl, Dharma mimic a lot of what Mira did and if she was not with Lauda. Then she was shadowing Mira. Growing up, she just loved and adored Mira with no end. To this day, Dharma still does and without Alyisa, her wife. She knew she would try anything to be bonded to, and would been devoted wife to Mira. That’s why Mira is her dirty secret, one that Dharma has never told a soul about. Mirus Cavataio Mirus Cavataio, the boy toy, is one of Lauda’s children and twin to Mira. At first the two did not get long because of Dharma’s gift. However that faded with time and Dharma’s aging. Their mother had a hand in it but Dharma believed their closeness came after their first rough sexual encounter. Unlike Cavataio women, Dharma’s body matured at a normal rate and their first encounter got all the tension out of the way. Still being crazy, Dharma pushed all of Mirus buttons that kept him consent teased. Currently she still gets in his space with her body by pressing, grabbing, stroking, rubbing, and more each and every time she sees him. The one man in her life that she is close to and gets her special treatment. Petra Cavataio Willow Starr Seth Draclau Rev 22:20 (Dharma Edition) Seth Draclau, Sithy, is one of the few men that the witch deems worthy to enjoy the sins of the flesh. She is picky about her male partners and play things and Seth was picked. His insanity, or looks, or something won the woman over enough to have fun with between the sheets. Mostly is a superficial relationship at the moment and because of that no one else knows besides Alyisa; since, Dharma has her join in the fun from time to time. Other Cavataio Other Decuir Decuir Family is in Dharma’s eyes more messed up than she is. Her other brothers and sisters don’t really get time in her book because of how she seen her mother treat them. Because of witnessing the kinder side of her mother towards them, Dharma does not really like them. In turn, she stays away from them. However if any person threatens or tries to hurt them, Dharma swore to be first one to kill those with malice intent towards her other sibling since she wants to be the only able to have that honor. For her other family, the aunts and uncles, she pretty much treats them like she would treat anyone else outside of her immediate family. Personal Skills (Abilities) Languages *Basic Galactic Standard *Paecean *Ancient Sith Other Education *Piloting Level: Novice *Communication Studies *Dancing **Ballet **Tap **Belly Dance **Pole Dancing **Lap Dancing *Dathomirian Laws *Economics *Feminist Studies *Galaxy Literature *Gymnastics *History *Weapons Training 'The Force' Attuned to the Force: A savant with connection to the force which gives Dharma the abilities of precognition/ force vision which manifests itself through unreal (real and artificial (puppet)) way. She attains her precognition visions through objects talking to her mostly from her doll named Molly Dolly or just Dolly. Force Level: Knight Speciality: *Seer *Necromancer (Learning it soon) Known Abilities and Spells 'Information' 'Warrants' There are many warrants for the young woman and the deeds she committed in her late teens up to her trip to home at twenty one, where she visited her mother. The number of systems that have one or more warrants issued for her arrest are a few; however, they are small ones that she does not worry much about. She keeps an eye out for bounty hunters or others that want to make a credit off of her arrestment. - Drug trafficking - Espionage - Assassination/ Murder - Arms trafficking - Religious Fanaticism - Slave Trading History Possessions Notable Items Apparel Weapons Personal Transport Home 'Thread Activity' 'Personal Training' *Facts of Life 'Training Others' 'Social Threads / Character Development' *It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood *Back Home Again *Live from some planet, It's Insanity ’n’ Khaos *Leave it to Beaver *Murder, She Wrote 'Faction Thread' Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Female Category:Character Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Knight Category:Seer Category:Human Category:Dathomir Category:Witch Mentor Category:Morte Clan Category:Nightsisters Category:Frenzied River Clan Category:Sith Category:Clairvoyant Category:Former Sith Category:Dathomiri Category:Morganian Category:Celestial Category:Human Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Near Human Category:Mental Disorder Category:Criminal Category:Thief Category:Witch Category:Royalty Category:Hapan Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Criminal Underworld